


we are the poisoned youth

by Seito



Series: Walk Beside Me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Chaos, Crossover, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Magic, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: "Tsunayoshi Sawada!" McGonagall called out.Harry watched as the one of the exchange students nervously shuffled forward. "Totally Hufflepuff," Seamus whispered. He wasn't the only one who thought so. There were similar whispers throughout the hall.Except it wasn't Hufflepuff. It definitely wasn't Hufflepuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First thing to note is that this is a fanfic of a fanfic. Some knowledge of the original fic ([We Weren't Born to Follow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4019824/chapters/9035224)) is required. There are minor spoilers for WWBtF if you aren't up to date (namely certain abilities).
> 
> You can read about 70% of this story without any knowledge of WWBtF, but things like why [x] was sorted into [x] house, who is Ayame, what is Spirit Energy, -points to original fic-.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" McGonagall called out.

Harry watched as the one of the exchange students nervously shuffled forward. He was a tiny teen, despite being the same age as Harry. Looked rather twitchy and nervous, like a strong wind could knock him over.

"Totally Hufflepuff," Seamus whispered.

He wasn't the only one who thought so. There were similar whispers throughout the hall.

Privately, Harry agreed. The brunet didn't seem like the studious type, questing for knowledge like a Ravenclaw. Nor did he have the desire for bravery, the fearless confidence that a Gryffindor would have. Everything about him screamed future victim for the Slytherins, one of the few who would easily walk into the many cons Slytherins would pull. He did seem to rely on his friends, given the way he shot the black haired boy a look. The last exchange student smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. So most likely a Hufflepuff.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall fell quiet, stunned into silence. They all stared at Tsunayoshi who gently pulled off the Sorting Hat.

Then chaos broke out.


	2. Train Ride

Ayame looked up from her book and the notes she had been writing; her golden eyes rapidly blinking in stunned realization. "How did Tsuna con me into teaching for an entire year at a magical school that I practically know nothing about?" she asked, shocked.

Next to her, the infant hitman snorted. "You only realize this now?" Reborn mocked.

Ayame's eyes narrowed. "Careful Reborn-san," she said. "Tsuna's requirements about playing nice didn't include not throwing you out the train window."

"You can try," Reborn snarked back.

"Is it really such a bad thing to be teaching for a year?" Fon asked from the seat across.

"No, of course not. I just took a sabbatical leave from my job for a year," Ayame said sarcastically. "To teach a bunch of students that I'm probably not going to like on a subject I taught myself over the course of two months in a foreign country that the entire supernatural world considers to be a backwards, mediocre, stuck in the Dark Ages, pigheaded culture, of course I'm just peachy about the idea."

"And all Tsuna had to do was smile and ask you nicely to do so," Reborn said, smirk tugging on his lips.

"Like you aren't the same," Ayame hissed. "That's the reason why you're here with me!"

"You make it sound like this is the worst thing that's ever happened to you," Dino said, the last occupant in the car.

Ayame glared at him. "Right, so it's going to be your shoulder I cry on when I have a breakdown."

"If, not when," Dino corrected. "Beside I expect it. Who else shoulder are you gonna cry on? Reborn's?"

The sound of a ten ton mallet hitting Dino's head filled the train cart.

"Baka Dino," Reborn said. The unspoken promise of 'remedial training' was heard in his words. Nursing a new bump, Dino whimpered.

"You walk into that that one," Fon said unsympathetically.

"This is going to end badly," Ayame muttered, despairing. She glanced out the window where Hogwarts could be seen in the distance. "So badly."

 

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reborn and Ayame really don't like each other (understatement of the year). These are the four "Adults" going to Hogwarts. What could go wrong? If you want to know more about Ayame, read We Weren't Born to Follow :3 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	3. Don't judge a book by its cover

Don't judge a book by its cover.

Hermione felt she of all people should know this lesson well, but it ashamed her to have it reinforced the way it did. For the first time in decades, exchange students were coming to Hogwarts. On top of that they were from Japan! There was so little information on Eastern magic. Hogwarts' library had only a few handful of books and Flourish and Blotts had even less. A wealth of information that had yet to be explored.

So she was a little disappointed to see the exchange students. Unlike last year, there wasn't this big display or grand entrance. In fact, they apparently arrived on Hogwarts Express (though Hermione hadn't seen them). There wasn't any uniforms either, each one causally dressed.

But their sorting.

Everyone was talking about it. Usually most people were polite enough when first years were being sorted, but that never really stopped anyone from making silly bets or harmless guess as to where people would end up. House Pride and everything.

The first two seemed to be easy. The first was a blond boy, lollipop hanging out of his mouth. Despite his lazy slouch, Hermione recognized that burning need to know, so Ravenclaw mostly. She was correct.

He was followed by a purple haired girl with an eyepatch. Hufflepuff, her classmates guessed. They were right.

Then it went down hill. Next up was a silver haired boy with a scowl on his face. He had a skull necklace hanging from his neck, playing with what looked to be a lighter. Everything about him screamed thug or at the very least a bully that no one wanted to cross.

"Slytherin," Ron joked.

"Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

That… didn't make any sense.

It got worst when he was followed by a black haired boy with an even frostier scowl. The Sorting Hat shouted out Gryffindor and the boy stalked over to their table. Harry scrambled out of his seat, making room for the Japanese boy and not wanting to challenge someone who looked ready to murder someone.

The next two, a redhead boy with glasses and a black haired girl ended up in Ravenclaw. The bouncy brunette girl also ended up Gryffindor and everyone watched with stunned horror as she bounced over to the older Japanese boy. She was all smile, "Hahi! I'm in the same house as Kyoya-senpai!"

Everyone watched with a bated breath, worried they were going to have to pull the older boy off from attacking her because what was that girl thinking? Clearly he didn't want to deal with anyone! Except the boy just pulled out the seat next to him (Neville dove out of it as soon as he read his intent) and made her sit.

"Well," Ron said. "At least none of them are Slytherins?"

He spoke too soon. The next person up was a purple haired boy (it looked like he was related to that first girl… maybe cousins?). The Sorting Hat barely touched his head before screaming out Slytherin.

"Well he does look shifty," Ron defended.

Another brunette girl was up next. She looked friendly and cheerful. "Maybe she'll end up with us," Harry said. "Like the other girl, Haru?"

"That or Hufflepuff. She's got all the classic signs," Fred said.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"You must be kidding," George said.

"She looks so nice!" Ron said, sounding completely betrayed.

"We really shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Hermione reminded everyone.

The brunette girl's brother, a white haired boy, went off to Hufflepuff.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" McGongall called out.

"Totally Hufflepuff," Seamus whispered.

Hermione agreed before instantly chiding herself. What had she just said minutes before?

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence. 'Okay,' Hermione thought. 'I know I just said we shouldn't judge a book by its cover, but I don't think I would have ever seen that coming. I thought maybe he would be like Neville and up here, if not Hufflepuff.'

That was when chaos broke out.

"YOU STUPID HAT," the silver haired boy yelled out.

"Unacceptable," Kyoya hissed. Was that a pair of tonfas?! What was he doing with tonfas?!

"Hahi! Unfair!" Haru agreed.

"We extremely want Tsuna here!"

"Kufufu, excellent we got Tsunayoshi."

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, PINEAPPLE HEAD!"

"WILL YOU MONKEYS SHUT UP!"

Hermione watched in stunned horror as a shouting match took place. The rest of her classmates seemed to be in the same paralyzed horror as they watched their newest member of the Gryffindor House leap at the purple haired Slytherin.

"Hieee! Stop fighting!"

She didn't even realize the last exchange student (one Takeshi Yamamoto) got himself sorted into Gryffindor before joining the chaos.

Just who were these exchange students?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha so that's where everyone else ended up.
> 
> If you're following this story on tumblr you'll note this is chapter 4 instead of chapter 3. That's because I've swapped the two. Also yes, that's Spanner. He shows up in the next chapter of WWBtF.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	4. Slytherin Dorms

Draco Malfoy eyed his newest classmates, the exchange students from Japan. Of the three that ended up in his house, only one looked like a Slytherin, the oldest male with heterochromia eyes. There was something in that sly smug look of his that screamed Slytherin. The other two…

A brunette girl who smiled too brightly and freely and the nervous brunet boy who looked like a strong breeze could knock him down.

The boy should have been a Hufflepuff, the way he stuck close to the girl, laughing at whatever joke they were sharing. The girl was so bloody nice; she probably should have been a Hufflepuff too.

"I always knew the Sorting Hat was getting beyond its years," Draco sneered, glaring at the two exchange students. "Why it thought a weak and pathetic-"

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he found himself slammed against the dorm wall. A trident was pressed against his neck and a cold metal device pointed at his forehead. The soft click of the metal device could be distinctly heard in the now silent common room.

"Kufufufu," the oldest exchange student, Mukuro Rokudo said. "You would do well to watch your tongue."

"Yes," the girl, Kyoko Sasagawa agreed. Her brown eyes ablaze with bloodlust. "We wouldn't want any _accidents_."

Draco choked, suddenly surrounded by a pair of dangerous predators. He had expected it from Rokudo, but the girl Sasagawa? She was hiding a pair of fangs behind that smile.

"Kyoko-chan, Mukuro."

The spell broke and both the trident and the metal device pulled away from Draco. Eyes wide, Draco stared as the last player, Tsunayoshi Sawada quietly but firmly ordered the two monsters to stand down by doing nothing but saying their names. The subtle overwhelming power; what was it about Tsunayoshi Sawada that made these two monsters bow?

He rubbed his neck, feeling a chill run down his spine. Perhaps all three of them were perfect Slytherins, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mist, a Cloud and their Sky in the Slytherin Dorms. What could go wrong? (Everything, absolutely everything)
> 
> If you like BAMF Kyoko (or wondering why she's BAMF) don't forget to read We Weren't Born to Follow. A new chapter just went up. :3
> 
> Leave a review on your way out! See you on Tuesday :3


	5. Uncomfortable Staring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I update both ff.net/tumblr/ao3 at the same time, whenever one has an issue nothing else gets updated. >> The issue has been resolved and I'm only a day late :P

Harry gulped as a pair of heterochromia eyes stared down at him. He vaguely realized that the red eye didn't actually contain a pupil but a strange symbol instead. This wasn't what he had expected this morning, to be ambushed by the Slytherin (Moko? Mukon?) exchange student.

"Um," Harry hedged, stepping back.

But the Slytherin stepped forward; his eyes drifting up to Harry's lightning bolt scar. Harry was starting to feel self-conscious with all the staring.

"HEY! Get away from him!"

Thank god for Ron.

His best friend quickly cut in front of Harry, forcing the Slytherin to step back. Ron glared at him.

"Kufufufu," the Slytherin said. He tapped his forehead, the same location as Harry's scar. "You should have that looked at. Ask Professor Ayame."

He wandered away without another word.

"What was that about?" Harry asked dumbly.

"Don't listen to him," Ron said. "He's just a stupid Slytherin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Something that resembles a plot!
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out! :3 And I'll see you on Saturday (provided no other issue arises...)


	6. Plotting Murder

Reborn had just finished cleaning his guns when Ayame stormed back into their shared rooms.

"Reborn-san, please tell me you've found a perfect spot to hide a body?" she sweetly asked, venom dripping from every word.

Reborn raised an eyebrow up. "That depends on who you're planning on killing."

"It's pink and looks like a toad," Ayame said, smile still frigid cold.

Ah. Dolores Umbridge. Technically speaking, Reborn had yet to actually meet her, but he had heard enough about her to know she was a headache walking. Thankfully, he would never have to deal with her. Reborn casted Ayame a smug look.

Recognizing it, Ayame snarled. "Just because you don't have to deal with her on a daily basis doesn't mean you get to gloat about it."

Karma was a bitch and Ayame deserved every ounce of it for making Reborn's life hell when he first arrived in Namimori. Now she knew what it was like to deal with someone absolutely infuriating.

The door slammed open and in stormed Dino. The normally cheerful Sky was snarling. "How bad would it be to arrange a hit this early in the school year?" he asked.

That… was mildly alarming. Reborn's other eyebrow rose. While it was infinitely true that his first student was a mafioso born and raised, it was extremely rare to witness Dino willing and easily talking about killing people. Much like Tsuna, Dino was soft hearted and preferred not to kill anyone unless it was the only way left. (He did hit that threshold faster than Tsuna due to the nature of his family history and childhood.)

"That depends," Ayame said with good cheer. "Is it a pink toad?"

" _Yes_ ," Dino hissed.

"Then no, not at all," Ayame agreed. "I thought about just snapping her neck but-"

"That felt too swift," Dino finished.

Alarm bells went off in Reborn's head. Never he thought, would he be the one telling people **not** killing others. Especially when it came to Dino. (Ayame didn't count. She was as loose of a cannon as he was, only restrained by Tsuna.)

"If you kill her now, they'll send someone worse," Reborn felt obligated to point out.

"It might be worth it," Dino said irritated.

Of course. Well Fon better come back soon, before Dino convinced Reborn that it was a good idea to kill this horrible woman.

If not, Reborn would throw Tsuna at them both.

That always worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, now Reborn. That's not fair. Ayame didn't make your life hell in Namimori. She just didn't tell you anything. (Or visit We Weren't Born to Follow to find out why Ayame and Reborn don't like each other).
> 
> Just wait until you meet Umbridge, Reborn. You'll want to kill her too.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way. :3 See you on Tuesday 8D


	7. Lesson 1: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is one of three parts.**

Ayame cast her eyes upward in prayer.

Her first class of the year and it just so happened to be 5th years, Gryffindor and Slytherin. One of the most volatile classes in all of Hogwarts, apparently. Notably contained one very famous Harry Potter along with apparently the smartest witch of this generation and several children of known Death Eaters.

The only silver lining was that Tsuna was a part of this class as well. (And since she was feeling optimistic, Kyoko, Haru and Takeshi.)

It was not that she didn't adore the rest of the kids. It was just Kyoko was a territorial Cloud who was feeling very unbalanced in a new and dangerous place with all her precious people in not quite arm's reach. Oh sure, she smiled and laughed, but Ayame could see that in the few days they have already been here, Kyoko was straining. Haru and Takeshi were in a world of their own and that could either be a good thing or a bad thing.

Why had she agreed to this again?

Oh yes. Tsuna asked.

The door opened and slowly trickled in her new students. They quietly separated dividing right down the classroom. Gryffindors on the right, Slytherins on the left. Ayame frowned a little at the thought. That couldn't be good in the long run. House rivalries were house rivalries, but this felt a little forced.

Clearly though, her kids weren't having anything to do with the house segregation and Takeshi grabbed Tsuna, pulling his Sky into the seat next him while Haru and Kyoko grabbed another table together. Several of their classmates made noises of disagreement.

Ayame let it slide for now. She could cause chaos later.

"I am Professor Ayame," she said speaking above the noise.

Her class quieted down, but someone's hand (Hermione Granger she believed) shot up. "Yes Ms. Granger?" Ayame asked.

"Is it just Professor Ayame?" Hermione asked. "Professor Dumbledore didn't mention your last name either during the Welcome Feast."

Ayame gave an amused smile. "Just Professor Ayame," she said. "Those of you with permission to call me Neesan can continue to do so, even in the classroom."

Her kids grinned at her. Ayame clapped her hands together. "Now, let's get started. Welcome to Defense." She paused and thought about it before clarifying. "Just Defense."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, Ayame is teaching DADA (or just Defense in her words). And yes, it's a running joke in WWBtF that Ayame doesn't have a last name (see chapter 5 for the most obvious example). As for Kyoko being a territorial Cloud see chapter 23. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


	8. Lesson 1: Part 2

"Hahi! I thought it was supposed to be Defense Against Dark Arts?" Haru's voice cut through the classroom.

Ayame nodded. "Yes, normally that would be the case. Except I have found out that Hogwarts doesn't offer a Defense Against Light Arts class and it would be failure on my part if I didn't teach you both."

"Wait, wait!" Ron asked. "Why would we need to learn defense against light arts for?"

Ayame stopped to consider the seriousness of the question. It was entirely possible they were trying to haze her as she was a new teacher, but… no judging from the confused look on everyone's faces but her kids, it was indeed a serious question.

"Because even Light Arts can be dangerous," Ayame said firmly.

"But it's Light!" Ron protested.

Patience, Ayame reminded herself. It was not these kids' fault that the culture they grow up in was largely ignorant to the rest of the way of the supernatural world viewed things. (She will however, forgive their faulty assumption because even back home there were plenty of people who held similar thoughts. They, however, at least acknowledged the potential dangers.)

"You appear to be making a faulty assumption," Ayame said. "Just because something is Dark does not mean it is Evil. Likewise, just because something is Light does not mean it is Good. Light and Dark simply are."

Oh dear. Her students looked very confused (her kids however do not). Well, the Gryffindors appear to be confused, the Slytherins were looking at her with various degrees of wariness. This was such a bad idea.

Quietly, Ayame asked, "I'm sure you're all familiar with the three Unforgivables. What is the characteristic of the killing curse?"

Silence.

"The green light," Tsuna said softly.

Ayame nodded. It was no surprise that Tsuna remembered that spell. It dealt with light after all. "Avada Kedavra, the killing curse," Ayame said. "That green light, by the standard classification, is a Light Spell."

Her class broke out in uproar.

"Enough!" Ayame roared, breaking through the shouting. Her class quieted. "I assume all of you know the Aqua Eructo spell?" she asked.

The class nodded. In the back, Ayame noticed that Takeshi was grinning. Silly boy. Given his temperament, he had the Aqua Eructo spell down with ease. It was one of his favorite to learn.

"It's a useful spell isn't it?" Ayame asked. "By the same standard classification, it is a Dark Spell."

More uproar. Or rather the Gryffindors were making a fuss, the Slytherins were looking different degrees of alarms and surprise and her kids looked amused.

"How is it considered to be a Dark Spell?" Lavender Brown shrieked.

"That is a good question," Ayame said. "How many of you are familiar with the concept of Yin and Yang?"

Silence again.

Well, this did not bold well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light does not equal good. Dark does not equal evil.
> 
> Aqua Eructo is spell according to the HP wiki is learned during late 4th year and is only found in the games. Would have used Aguamenti but it's not taught until 6th year.
> 
> Read chapter 19 of We Weren't Born to Follow for why Tsuna and light go hand in hand.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	9. Lesson 1: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lack of updates last week. I was either encountering website problems (as long as ff.net is having an issue I don't update) or dealing with exhaustion.

Kyoko, blessed Kyoko, took pity on her and answered the question. "Yin and Yang is the concept of Duality, that one cannot exist without the other. The world is in balance," Kyoko said.

"What does that mean?" Daphne Greengrass asked. "And how does that related to how Aqua Eructo is a Dark Spell and Avada Kedavra is a Light Spell?"

"Well, Miss Greengrass," Ayame said. "Here's an example for you. There is a shadow on the ground. What is causing the shadow?"

"A light on an object?" Daphne answered her.

"Yes. Would there be a shadow without the light?"

"No."

"And if all you see is a shadow on the ground, what does that tell you?" Ayame asked.

"That there is a light source somewhere?" Daphne asked.

Ayame nodded. "The concept of Yin and Yang is the idea of two opposing forces that are actually complementary. Light and dark, fire and water, life and death, day and night. They are dependent on each other, you cannot have one without the other," Ayame explained. She waved her wand, displaying a picture of a circle in the air. Half the circle was colored black with a white dot in it, the other half was white with a black dot in it.

"This symbol is called a Taijtu. The black side is Yin; the white side is Yang. You cannot have Yin without Yang, cannot have Yang without Yin. To summarize, Yin is the shady side. Some characteristics of yin are dark, female, moon, cold, decreasing, water. Yang is the sunny side. Some characteristics of yang are light, male, sun, warm, increasing, fire," Ayame paused, looking at her students.

"Aqua Eructo is a Yin Spell or a 'dark' spell because water is a Yin characteristic. Avada Kedavra is a Yang spell or a 'light' spell because the signature green light that the killing curse is known for is a Yang characteristic," Ayame explained. "In fact, your gender alone already has you leaning towards one way or the other. Your personality is another. I'm willing to bet most of the girls were the ones who successfully performed Aqua Eructo before the boys."

Silence.

More silence.

Ayame fretted just a little, though outwardly she didn't betray her nervousness. The Wizarding World located in Europe was not a place most supernatural people were fond of. Their arrogant superiority, blindness regarding other creatures, blatant ignorance for the most basic concepts, including Yin and Yang made most people swear off traveling anywhere near there.

And here she was shattering the worldview of these students. Was it too much? She hadn't even cover the concept of Wuji or Trinity!

Thankfully her kids didn't look like their worldview was turned upside down. (Because, well, she taught them this already. It wasn't anything new for them.)

"Look, the point here," Ayame said, once the silence had continued on for too long, "is that you cannot assume that just because something is 'Light' that it is good nor can you assume that something that is 'Dark' is evil. Light and Dark are simple things that just are. I'm here to teach you how to defend yourself."

"Any questions?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings Lesson 1 to an end. I can totally admit that I started this fic because I wanted to geek out about my world building notes. -ninja-
> 
> See Chapter 6 of Goddamn Namimori for World Building Notes about Spirit Energy. See Chapter 12 of We Weren't Born to Follow for more information about Dying Will Flames/Spirit Energy/Yin and Yang in context.
> 
> If you haven't gotten a chance yet, WWBtF updated this past Friday. -cheers- Go read it!
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	10. Five Things

**Five Things**

There were five things that the Gryffindor House learned about their new housemates the night after the Sorting Feast.

First, Kyoya Hibari was not to be messed with. Second, Takeshi Yamamoto and Haru Miura were very friendly people. Third, they, along with the rest of the exchange students, were all friends from the same town in Japan. Fourth, Takeshi and Haru were to be fifth years and Kyoya was a sixth year. Fifth, Kyoya Hibari was _absolutely_ _**not**_ to be fucking messed with.

Fred grinned as he threw his arm around Kyoya's shoulder. "Kyoya! That was some awesome fighting you did. What-"

Fred was pulled back the collar of his robe, just missing a tonfa that would have been driven into his stomach. "Whoa!"

"Maa, maa don't crowd senpai," Takeshi said, holding onto Fred's collar, having just saved the older boy from his fate.

Kyoya growled. "I will bite you to death herbivore."

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed, bouncing over. "I'll spar with you Kyoya-senpai!"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes before leaping at her. Haru jumped backwards, dodging the blow.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" George asked Takeshi.

Takeshi laughed. "Nah, it's better that senpai get this out of his system now. But really, don't crowd him. Kyoya-senpai likes his space."

George watched as Haru backflipped over the chairs, sending the group of second years who were watching the fight scattering. "Wicked cool," he said. "Think we can learn that?"

Takeshi laughed harder. "You might regret that."

The sixth thing the Gryffindor House learned was that their new housemates were crazy and absolutely fearless. Gryffindors indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for George...
> 
> Just a causal reminder that this fic is posted out of order for the most part. Why yes, Haru can spar with Kyoya. Sure she's not as BAMF as Kyoko yet, but if you wander over to chapter 26 of WWBtF you'll find out she's starting to learn how to. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	11. History of Magic Lesson 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people were confused. Here's the breakdown.
> 
> **Gryffindor:** Hibari (6th Year), Haru and Yamamoto (5th Year)  
>  **Ravenclaw:** Shoichi, Spanner, Hana (5th Year)  
>  **Slytherin:** Mukuro (6th Year), Tsuna and Kyoko (5th Year)  
>  **Hufflepuff:** Ryohei (6th Year), Gokudera and Chrome (5th Year)

**History of Magic Lesson 1**

For the first time since he started Hogwarts, for the first time in decades, they had a new teacher for History of Magic. Terry briefly mourn the loss of an extra study period. Ernie was probably mourning the fact that he use to catch up sleep in History of Magic.

Terry entered the classroom to find a blond-haired man standing where Professor Binns used to float.

"Ciao, I'm Professor Dino Cavallone," he said smiling.

"What happened to Professor Binns?" Justin asked.

Professor Cavallone laughed. "He decided to move to the afterlife."

Quietly in the background, Terry heard Hayato snort and say, "Neesan didn't give him a choice."

Who was Neesan and did that mean someone forcibly exorcised Professor Binns? They could do that?!

"Now for our first lesson," Professor Cavallone said. He turned towards the board, only to trip and go crashing down to the ground.

"Dino-nii!" Chrome shouted.

Terry jumped out of his seat to helped the professor up from the ground.

"I'm fine," Dino said, waving off Terry's help. He got to his feet, only to trip once more.

"Idiot," Hana said dryly. "How are you going to make it through this school year if you're going to trip every time? You should have brought Romario with you."

Dino laughed as he stood once more. "I'll survive. To the rest of you, I'm a bit clumsy, sorry about that. Let's get started on our lesson okay?"

Terry stared at the new History of Magic teacher. He was so weird. Just like the rest of the exchange students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so Dino is is our History of Magic professor. And yes exorcism is part of Ayame's skills.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	12. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

"Fon, can I bunk with you?" Dino asked, standing in the doorway to Fon's room.

Fon blinked. Dumbledore was kind of enough to give them a room with four bedrooms, one for each of them. "What happened to your room?" he asked.

Dino pointed to the door across from the shared common area, where his room laid. "Well, Tsuna apparently took one look at Ayame, decided that she hasn't been sleeping properly again and dragged her off to bed. I don't think he realized he entered my bedroom. Somewhere along the way, Reborn got mixed up and right now all three of them are asleep on my bed."

Ah. Well that would explain it. Fon was beginning to get concerned over the dark bags under Ayame's eyes. It seemed her odd sleeping habits had followed to Hogwarts.

As for why Dino didn't just use Reborn or Ayame's room, well the answer was obvious. Dino valued his life and despite the fact that there were empty beds, challenging Reborn or Ayame would most likely end painfully. Smart man. Reborn was Reborn and Ayame's sleeping habits were sensitive enough that Fon didn't want to chance it. There was no way he was going to be responsible for effecting Ayame's sleeping ability.

"Of course," Fon said. "I don't take up much space."

"Thanks," Dino said.

That left one thing. The camera Fon could see in Dino's pocket. "Did you take a picture?" Fon asked, eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Of course. Reborn taught me how to accumulate blackmail; he's not an exception," Dino said mildly.

"Only if he finds out, you'll go back into his hellfire training," Fon pointed out. "Ayame might throw you out the window too."

Dino smiled innocently. "Not if I show it to Tsuna first."

Gutsy. "You've been hanging out with the three of them too much," Fon said. Slytherins, the three of them and it clearly showed. Or possibly this was just Dino's simple nature of a born and raised mafioso don. "And you've let me known that it exists so that when Reborn and Ayame do evidently find out, you can claim me as your partner in crime."

Dino's smile grew wider.

Devious. Reborn might have taught Dino a little too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayame is an insomniac with some very strange sleeping habits. See Chapter 8 of We Weren't Born to Follow for the most obvious example (but it pops up all over the place.) Said sleeping habits include things like sleeping in Tsuna's bed, Yamamoto's closet and under Hana's kitchen table. Over the course of the story, Reborn often shares a bed with Tsuna. See chapter 15 of WWBtF for an example.
> 
> Sometimes, I feel like people don't explore Dino and Reborn's relationship enough or to the full extent of it. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	13. Peer Pressure

"Tsuna!" Takeshi called out, waving to his friend who just walked into the Great Hall.

Next to him, Ron gave a scandalized gasp. "You can't invite him over here!"

Takeshi blinked at him. "Why not?"

"Because he's a Slytherin!"

"So?"

Hermione sighed. "Because normally Slytherins don't like Gryffindors and vice versa," she explained. "Our house rivalry is pretty strong."

Harry snorted. "Strong enough that most of them hate us and we hate them back."

Takeshi frowned. Tsuna, who had approached them, gave them a crooked smile. "I can go sit at my table," Tsuna said.

"I'll come with you then," Takeshi said, grabbing his bag.

"The Slytherins won't let you just sit there!" Ron protested.

Takeshi shrugged. "Then we'll find somewhere else to sit." He dragged Tsuna off with him, moving rapidly to the Ravenclaw table.

"They're so strange," Ron moaned.

Hermione shrugged. "I think it's a good thing that they don't let the peer pressure stop them from being friends."

Harry watched as the entire group of exchange students gathered at the Ravenclaw table. To his surprise the two new professors also joined them. "You know," Harry said quietly. "I think they have the right idea. The Sorting Hat said we should unite together. With Voldemort back, we could use some unity."

The Golden Trio exchanged looks, feeling the weight of the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and friends laugh at house rivalries. The rest of Hogwarts could learn that lesson.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	14. Defense Lesson 2

**Defense Lesson 2**

Lesson 2 was not going any better. Ayame quietly despaired. This was a terrible idea. She just knew it. Eastern and Western teachings clearly didn't mix (or at least everything she was taught as a child just didn't apply here.) How, by Inari-sama, did these wizards and witches expect their children to learn anything without the even most basic foundation?!

"You'll need anywhere from 40-60 SP to actually cast this spell. It depends on-," Ayame explained.

Instantly several hands went up, interrupting her.

"Yes Mr. Zabini?" Ayame asked, already dreading the question.

"What is SP?" he asked.

Ayame paused, staring at him.

"Professor?" Blaise asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "I'm trying to figure out if you're actually serious about that question," she finally said.

The blank looks on her students told her, yes they were indeed serious.

"You've never heard of SP before?" Ayame asked. By Inari-sama, what were they teaching these kids?!

She snapped her book shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was such a terrible, terrible idea. "Alright, books away. We're going to go back to some basic foundations before we proceed anywhere," she said. (How was this her life? How? She was going to teach something five year old children learned back home. Or in the case of her kids, this was normally the first serious lesson they got.)

"What is magic?" Ayame asked.

"Magic is a supernatural force that can alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels," Hermione answered her.

"Okay," Ayame said. That was an acceptable answer. "But define it. How is it measured, what kind of force is it?"

"Hahi!" Haru said. "Magic is a form of spirit energy which is an organic energy produced by our soul. Because it's a form of spirit energy, it can be measured with SP. SP stands for spirit point."

Had she mentioned how much she loved her kids? Because they were awesome.

"Spirit Energy?" Harry asked.

"Spirit Energy is the type of energy your soul produces," Ayame explained. "It manifests differently for many people. For example, there are people who can see into the future, others who can talk to ghosts in the afterlife, or in everyone's case here, use magic."

"What about Divination?" Ron asked.

Ayame had heard about Divination. She had been horrified to learn that it was opened to everyone who wanted to take it and not only to those actually had the ability. What did they expect to learn? Unless you had the ability in the first place, the odds of successfully looking into the future were null. She supposed anyone could learn to read omens and cast fortunes; after all, she wasn't a seer but a cracked cup still told her that someone was in immediate danger.

However, if the goal was actual visions/dreams… True seers were rare, dreamseers were a bit more common and there were a few people running around with the ability to see into the immediate future for just a few seconds to minutes ahead.

"Can you see into the future, Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

At his negative answer, Ayame continued. "Not everyone can. However, there are a few muggles who can, but don't have the ability to cast magic at all."

"Muggles who can see the future?" Draco scoffed.

"The ability to see the future is not something restricted just to magic," Ayame said. "We're digressing from the topic. The point here is that Magic is a form of Spirit Energy. Like any energy, you do have a limit of how much you can produce before you tire out. Your wands are amplifiers. The reason why many witches and wizards can rapidly cast spell after spell is because their wands amplify your magic, which reduces the amount of SP you are require to use."

Looking at the lost faces on her students, Ayame paused. Ah, that was right, no one really learned 'wandless' magic here.

How to explain this?

Ayame drew a box on the chalkboard and divided it into eight sections. "Look, imagine each section is worth 1 SP. You want to produce one teacup. To produce one teacup with your wand, it will cost you 1 SP. How many teacups can you make?"

"Eight," Pansy said.

"Correct," Ayame agreed. "Now your wand boosts your magic. So, your wand has a multiplier of 2, how many teacups can you produce?"

"Sixteen," Harry answered.

"Correct. Now each wand is made differently. Some are more powerful than others, some are better for different type of spells. So, the multiplier for everyone's wand is different. When I say you need 40-60SP this is because everyone's wand is different. Someone with a high multiplier for their wand will only need 40SP. Someone with a low multiplier will need more, hence the 60SP," Ayame explained.

"But why do we need to know about SP?" Dean asked.

"It's always good to know your limits," Ayame explained. "Some spells, especially high cost ones, can backfire on you because you don't have enough magic. They can permanently drain you for example or feed on your lifeforce to power the spell. But you can also take it a step further. If I have a shield that is rated at 40SP, a spell that only cost 30SP will just bounce off it. If I threw a spell that was 50SP at it, there's a good chance the shield will crack as a result."

"How do we know what the multiplier for our wands are?" Tsuna asked.

"There's a couple equations. Someone researched it a while back. What your wand is made out of and the length all factor into the multiplier. I'll provide the calculations for anyone who wants to figure it out," Ayame said. Well truthfully, the calculations were made for staves and other weapons, not wands, but it should still hold true.

This was such a mess. How was she supposed to teach these kids anything when they were missing things she considered to be basics?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ayame, having to deal with all of this. See Goddamn Namimori (chapter 6) for more information on SP. See Chapter 14 of WWBtF for an example cracked cups and bad omens.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


	15. Unseen Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was far too emotionally draining to deal with anything. Sorry for the lateness.

"Has Harry Potter spoken to you?"

Mukuro waited as Ayame looked up at him, blinking curiously. "No," she said. "Why?"

"Have you looked at him?" Mukuro asked.

Ayame cradled her head in her hands "Mukuro, I don't know about you, but I'm trying not to look at anything."

Mukuro actually winced. Hogwarts was actually really painful to look at. He was blocking out most of it, but it was like a spotlight was shining directly in his face at a packed live concert with him not even ten feet away from the speaker. Ayame who had a stronger Sight then him, it was bound to feel like she was staring directly at the sun, slowly being roasted alive. Painful.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked, warily. "There's far too many things going on in my classroom, with over twenty students who have no concept about reining in their aura that I'm not really looking closely."

Mukuro tilted his head. He actually didn't know what it was. Just that when he looked at Harry Potter, there was black blob centered around his scar. It stank of blood and death, similar to some of the things he had seen through his walks in Hell. It wasn't a demon, or if it was, it was a really weak one. There was sentience, maybe something closer to possession, similar to his Sixth Path.

Either way, it was definitely something dangerous. Mukuro wouldn't have even bother bringing it up to Ayame if it wasn't for the fact that Harry Potter was a fifth year. As a fifth year he shared classes with both Chrome and Tsunayoshi and that was simply unacceptable to let something so potentially dangerous (something Chrome and Tsunayoshi couldn't _see_ ) run wild.

"I'll bring him to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to Chapter 5. 
> 
> See Chapter 20 of We Weren't Born to Follow for more information on Sight (and a formal explanation will eventually be posted in Goddamn Namimori)


	16. Defense Lesson 3 Part 1

**Defense Lesson 3 Part 1**

Ayame didn't even bother trying with Lesson 3. She truly didn't. Clearly whatever lesson plans she had made had to be redone. So, she settled for another option.

She sent a substitute.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry was surprised when he walked into Defense. For starters, Professor Ayame wasn't anywhere in sight. Instead, sitting on the desk was a baby in a suit. His fedora with a yellow band was tilt downward, shielding his face from everyone, but Harry could see the curl of a smirk just beneath the brim.

"Hahi," Haru whispered. "This is not good." Next to her, Takeshi's smile grew a little fixed.

"Is that a baby?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"Why the hell is a kid doing here?" Draco asked, entering the classroom.

Harry agreed with his rival. It didn't make any sense of this child to be here. Where was Professor Ayame?

"Oh no," Tsuna said.

Next to him Kyoko positively grinned. "This is going to be amazing," she cheered.

"Ciassou," the baby said. "I'm Reborn and I'll be your teacher for the day."

"Does Neesan know you're here?" Tsuna asked. "Like actually knows?"

Harry swore the baby's smirk grew larger. "Of course. She was the one who suggested it."

Tsuna paled even further. More proof to Harry that this baby was bad news. "And you agreed?" Tsuna squeaked.

"Of course," Reborn said.

"Well that's even worse," Takeshi whispered. "Neesan and the kid never agree."

Warning bells went off in Harry's head. He had a really bad feeling about this.

Jumping off the table, Reborn said, "Follow me. You can leave your bags here. We're going outside."

"We're doomed," Tsuna said. "This is going to be the Death March all over again."

None of this was making Harry feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here was why we had two lessons before this one. lol. And in case you're wondering what Reborn is doing here at Hogwarts. 
> 
> See chapter Chapter 23 and 24 of We Weren't Born to Follow regarding Death March.


	17. Defense Lesson 3 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry for stopping updates. If you were following me on tumblr, I did Nano in November and kinda just... lost focus in writing instead of remembering to update.
> 
> Updates will continue on as normal, barring any RL issues.

If there was one thing Tsuna was ever grateful for, it was the fact that Reborn had been assigned as _Ienari's_ tutor. Because quite frankly, watching his twin brother go through the insane training that Reborn considered to be 'tutoring', Tsuna had never wanted to be under Reborn's tutoring methods.

Ayame's Death March had been insane enough. Sparring on a regular basis with Kyoya or Kyoko had been enough. Dealing with the craziness that Papa and his Guardians created had been enough.

Tsuna did not need to add Reborn's brand of crazy to the list!

Yet here he was with Reborn teaching Defense for the day.

(Also he had a small heart attack at the very idea of Neesan and Reborn agreeing. It was never good when they agreed. It usually led to horrid amounts of chaos and destruction.)

"Alright," Reborn said, once they were all outside. Tsuna tensed, Kyoko vibrated with excitement, Takeshi's smile grew a little more fixed and Haru's smile actually dimmed. The rest of their classmates continued on, unaware, looking confused.

"Today we're going to run laps," Reborn said. "We'll stress test how much you can run today when pushed to your limits. Complete as many laps as you can around Hogwarts grounds."

"Just laps?" Kyoko asked, excitement dimming.

"Running? Ew," Pansy said.

"Why do we have to run?" Lavender asked.

"If you don't want to run, I'll just introduce you to some of bug friends I made," Reborn said calmly.

"Ewww," Lavender said.

Tsuna merely paled further. He knew that Reborn had exploring the Forbidden Forest lately. Who knew what kind of bug creature he had found in there.

"Begin!" Reborn said.

Haru immediately shot off. Takeshi looked at Tsuna who was looking at everyone else. No one had moved and Reborn started to count down. "Ten, nine, eight…"

"MOVE!" Tsuna roared. His classmates were going to get themselves killed. He pointed to Kyoko and in a glance, told her to follow after Haru. Kyoko nodded and took off.

"What's your problem?" Ron snapped. "He said if we don't want to run, all he's going to do is introduce us to his bugs."

"Five, four…"

"Only if you want to meet whatever bug creature Reborn found in the Forbidden Forest," Tsuna shrieked.

Hermione paled. "RUN!" she screamed, taking off.

Tsuna thanked the gods and spirits above that someone here had brains.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"ARAGOG!" she shouted over her shoulder.

Both Harry and Ron paled and shot off. "If you valued your lives, you'll run!" Harry called out. Seeing the Boy Who Lived run off like that was more than enough to convince the rest of the class that they should too.

"Two…"

Tsuna wordlessly summoned a light barrier between his classmates and Reborn. That would buy them some more time. Reborn smirked, clearly noticing what Tsuna was doing.

"One."

Tsuna shot off, Takeshi trailing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poor kids. xD Happy Holidays.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	18. Defense Lesson 3 Aftermath

"Well that was pathetic."

Harry gasped for breath and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was use to dodging Dudley and his gang, but this was outrageous. He glanced around at his fellow classmates. Most of them had collapsed, laying down on the ground completely breathless. Harry was one of the few who were still wobbly on his feet. More than half the class were covered head to toe in various scratches and dirt.

He looked at their professor, not really believing that this baby had put them through hell… and then set giant Acromantula on them.

"Really," Reborn said with a huff. "Next time you four aren't allowed to help anyone."

The entire class groaned and moaned.

Harry looked at the four exchange students. It just wasn't fair. Haru was the only one who looked winded, but certainly not as much as Harry. Kyoko, Takeshi, and Tsuna looked mildly tired and a bit scratched up.

To add insult to injury, the only reason why the entire class wasn't eaten by Acromantula was because the four of them kept running back and tossed people forward to increase their distance from the Acromantula that was chasing them.

Just what were these four made of?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor kids. At least you survived this time. Don't forget to check out the new chapter of We Weren't Born to Follow. owo b


	19. Ravenclaw Common Room

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

There was a Slytherin and Gryffindor in their common room. Several Ravenclaws shared looks, unable to make of it. Why was there a Slytherin and Gryffindor in their common room? Who let them in?

"Why are you two here?" Terry blurted out, the first to cave.

Tsuna sheepishly waved at him. "Pardon our intrusion," he said with a bow.

Takeshi with his arms behind his head, grinned. "We're here to see Hana."

Someone in common room cried out, "But you're a Slytherin!"

Tsuna flinched. "I can leave," he mumbled.

Takeshi wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "No can do, Tsuna. Hana is gonna kill us if we skip out on our tutoring lessons."

"Hmm, I'll set Kyoko on you first before killing you," Hana said, entering the conversations. "Come on you two. The sooner we finish that History of Magic essay the better. Who is joining us for Potions homework? I know Chrome is."

"Haru said she was," Takeshi said.

"Hana," Padma hissed, pulling Hana to the side. "You can't just invite people from other houses in here."

Hana gave her a flat look. "There aren't any rules against it. Besides, you're not going to discriminate against Tsuna and Takeshi just because they're Slytherin and Gryffindor, are you?"

Padma paled and dropped the subject. They had learned early on that Hana and justice went hand in hand. No one in Ravenclaw was willing to challenge Hana, too afraid of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana is an unstoppable storm after all. xD 
> 
> Happy New Years. :3


	20. Defenestration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops -ninja- I forgot Tuesday's update. Sorry about that.
> 
> _italics_ mean speaking in Japanese.

Nearly every single staff member was dreading their second staff meeting. The new DADA and History teachers were from completely different cultures, but the Ministry had sent their own spy. Every single teacher spent the first staff meeting, which was just a basic introduction with grit teeth and a strong desire to throw Dolores out the window.

"Defenestration is one of my favorite words," Ayame deadpanned.

"Hem, I hardly see what your favorite vocabulary word has to do with this meeting," Dolores said.

"Perhaps you would like a demonstration?" Ayame asked.

"She does provide a great visual demonstration," Dino said eagerly.

"Now, now Ayame, Dino," Dumbledore interrupted.

"I agree," Dolores said. "Now the Ministry has this announcement to make -"

"I vote we let her do it anyways," Severus muttered.

"I'm sure we can find some good hiding spots," Minerva mumbled.

"-Educational Decree Number 1. Students are not allowed a spell check quill," Umbridge announced.

Stunned silence fell across the room. The other teachers shared looks with each other.

"You must be joking," Filius said.

"The students' homework will be even more intelligible if we don't allow them that," Severus said.

"They'll just have to rewrite it," Dolores said. "Or you can mark them down a grade."

"The students will rebel," Pomona said.

"I must agree. This will make the students' lives much more difficult," Dumbledore said.

"They'll just have to learn to cope!" Dolores said.

Dino looked at Ayame. _"You're not worried?"_ he asked.

" _No. Loopholes. The kids will be fine, considering they're using spell check pens, not quills,"_ Ayame said. _"I'm actually wondering how fast can I open up a business to sell said spell check pens and see how much money I can make off it."_

" _I still think we should show her the meaning of defenestration_ ," Dino whispered. " _I don't think anyone would stop you_."

Ayame eyed the wide-open window that Dolores stood in front of. She nodded in agreement.

" _All it would take is one little push_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know.
> 
> Defenestration (n): the action of throwing someone or something out of a window.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	21. Videogame Epiphany (Defense Lesson 2 Remix)

Dennis Creevey packed his school bag, trying to wrap around what Professor Ayame had just taught the entire class. Spirit Point, Spirit Energy, the idea that each spell cost a certain amount. It was a lot to take in. He had gotten just down the hall when it hit him.

Turning around, he dashed back into the Defense classroom and blurted, "It's like a videogame!"

Professor Ayame raised an eyebrow. "What's like a videogame?" she asked.

He blushed. Wait, did she even know what a videogame was? Not many wizards and witches did as it was a muggle thing. "Do you know what a videogame is?" Dennis asked.

"Of course, otherwise I would have asked what is a videogame instead," Professor Ayame said. "Now what's like a videogame?"

"The thing with SP and how spells cost a certain amount," Dennis said, excitement filling himself again. "You have a set bar, usually called Magic Point or MP in videogames. And every time you use magic, that bar goes down. Depending on the game, it usually recovers if you rest and wait."

Professor Ayame nodded. "Yes," she said. "That's an accurate enough analogy."

Oh man. Why didn't she just explain it like that in the first place? That was so much easier to understand. Well, no, still a muggle thing. Not many other people in the class would have gotten the analogy.

"Do other videogame elements apply?" Dennis asked.

"Yes and no," Professor Ayame said.

"Really?!"

She smiled indulgently at him. "Depends on how you look at it. The Intelligent Stat for example, is usually connected to how much magic. What would the equivalent to that in the real world?"

"Studying?" Dennis asked. "We read how to perform a spell in a book."

"Correct. But do you know how to perform it just by reading it?" Professor Ayame asked.

"No… you have to practice it. That's a physical component like the strength stat but not really!" Dennis said.

"Hmm the strength stat does play a role too," Professor Ayame said. "The stronger your body is, the stronger it can withstand the whiplash of magic. Magic itself is organic; it doesn't output anything stronger that could hurt yourself. It's why you learn the spells in the order you do. A stronger spell, requires you to be stronger in combination with the knowledge, something you would gain just by growing older and attending school."

Dennis scrunched his nose in thought. There was something here that Professor Ayame wasn't outright saying. Wait…

"Are you saying that if I run a lap around Hogwarts every day I would actually improve my magic?" Dennis asked, gaping. A stronger body meant exercising after all. PE was never his favorite subject, but if that's all it took to have stronger magic, Dennis would be willing to run a lap every day.

"Yes."

"Why don't they teach us this?!" Dennis cried out. In one afternoon, Professor Ayame had not only simplified the last 3 years of schooling, but gave him a basic and logical explanation on how magic worked, how to improve his magic, and the how and why it all worked together!"

A flash of irritation crossed Professor Ayame. "That is an excellent question and one I don't have an answer to."

"Alright Mr. Creevey. I believe you are going to be late for your next class," Professor Ayame said. "You're welcome to come back later if you have more questions."

"Thanks Professor," Dennis said.

As he left, he vowed he would start running laps around Hogwarts before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so clearly I'm not maintaining my original updating schedule. >> So until I run out of chapters, **we'll be updating every Sunday**. :3 (I'm in the middle of RL stuff which causes me to lose track of my days during the week so yeah...) 
> 
> Video Game analogies! 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	22. As Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are Japanese
> 
> I swear this the last version of this scene.

**As Expected**

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" Minerva called out.

Reborn watched as his Sky nervously approached the Sorting Hat. Most of the kids had already gone, leaving only Takeshi left as the last one to be sorted. They were more or less evenly spread out throughout the different houses.

"Oh, he looks like a Hufflepuff!" Pomona said proudly.

Reborn let it slide. She meant well, but while Tsuna did display traits of patience and hard work, it definitely wasn't his strongest traits.

Only… judging from the whispers in the Hall, many agreed with her.

"I think he'll fit well in the Gryffindor House actually," Dino said.

"Well he isn't a Ravenclaw," Severus said.

"Tsunayoshi is actually very wise," Fon interrupted. "He would do well in Ravenclaw."

"Just who are you anyways?" Severus asked, no doubt wondering why two infants had joined Ayame and Dino at the teacher's table. If he only knew.

"There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff," Charity interjected.

"What do you think, Ayame?" Dino asked.

Ayame merely snorted. "It's really obvious where Tsuna is going to end up. At least he'll be with his strongest protector."

At least someone got it. "But green will look terrible on him," Reborn agreed. "So will silver."

"I know," Ayame said with a touch of annoyance.

"Wait," Dino interrupted. "Do you mean he's going to end up in Sly-"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall fell quiet before chaos broke out.

"YOU STUPID HAT!" Hayato bellowed.

Ignoring the frantic scene, Reborn looked at his former student. Then he answered Dino's unspoken question. _"How do you think Tsuna survived all those years with Ienari and Namimori, before Ayame walked into the picture?"_

Tsuna was patient, hardworking, wise, determined and courageous. But before all of that, he was cunning, surviving the hellhole that his twin had made Namimori into. He learned to dodge bullies, what words to measure and say, what rules to toe, which ones to break. Many of his actions came across and gentle, and partly they were, but from the tactical point, they were ruthless taking advantage of the system.

Meeting Ayame, who was also most likely a Slytherin, at a young age probably didn't help. Meeting Reborn over a year ago, probably made it worst.

Finally turning back to watch the chaos unfolding before him as Tsuna tried to calm his very energetic and destructive friends, Reborn could only grin.

This was going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read We Weren't Born to Follow to find out more about Ienari. 
> 
> Ayame and Reborn totally know Tsuna's core -snicker- They're arguably his largest influence. -snicker- 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	23. Wizarding Law Lesson 1

**Wizarding Law Lesson 1**

Mukuro was actually looking forward to this class. After all, the first step to any good plan to take over the world, was to be aware of the actual laws and loopholes and exploit the hell out of them. Hostile takeovers were fine, but if you could find a loophole and force them to concede to their own rules, it was much sweeter.

Only, this wasn't quite what he expected.

"Hem, hem," Professor Umbridge said. "We will begin today's class on why purity of blood is one of the most important factors when working in the government."

The half the class braced themselves. The most of the Slytherins buzzed with glee while Gryffindors practically were frothing at the mouth at her words.

Mukuro could appreciate an evil villain. He was at one point one himself. This… this was pure stupidly.

He shared a look with Kyoya. To anyone else, the skylark was as frosty as normal, but Mukuro could sense the danger rolling off him. Hibari Kyoya had a fine appreciation for rules and order and this woman was making a mockery of it. Mukuro gave it another five minutes before Kyoya attacked.

In fact, considering the woman continued to blubber on about blood superiority, Mukuro had half a mind to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's honestly surprising Umbridge actually survived the first couple months with the KHR gang. 
> 
> We Weren't Born to Follow has also updated. :3 Don't forget to check it out. Lastly, every so often, people ask me if I do original work. I'm please to announce Graveyard Shift: Volume 1. Click [here](https://graveyardshiftaskblog.tumblr.com/post/156526152265/graveyard-shift-volume-1-preorders-are-now-open) for more information
> 
> Please leave a review.


	24. Ravenclaw Madness (In the wake of a Storm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. I only have two (I think two) more chapters written before we're subjected to the whim of my muse. 
> 
> But, I think I might have figured out where in the WWBtF timeline this would have taken place... so once we pass it in WWBtF this will be probably surge and I'm going to highly recommend you read the original story first.

The first thing the Ravenclaws learned about the exchange students could be presented in a neat and compact list.

First, Hana took absolutely no shit from no one. It was the first time the Ravenclaws had seen their door open through the sheer force of a glare, crossed arms and a single tap of the foot. She considered it to be a waste of time to spend on silly riddles. If she felt like humoring the door, she would answer, but as she was efficient to a fault, it was always a swift glare that had the door tumbling open for her.

Second, Shoichi, while not the first to argue with the door, was (as the muggleborn students would explain to clueless wizard counterparts) a scientist. Which meant every riddle, which usually had a clever answer, was instead met with a scientific one.

Third, Spanner, much like Hana, skipped the riddle and proceeded to trying to disassemble the door to figure out how it worked. It took both Hana and Shoichi to pull him off the poor Raven. The door just opened automatically whenever Spanner approached.

Four, Shoichi and Spanner together were terrifying. They had taken over one corner of the common room, pushed together several desks and started building. It was counted that they had at least fifteen different experiments going on at the same time. Sometimes cackling could be heard from that corner, a deep and evil sound. Perfects tried, stating rules, but it never last long. Hana was the only one who could successfully pull them away from their labs and ensure that they slept, ate and made it to class.

Fifth, Hana had no love for bullies. Upon discovering that someone had stolen Luna's shoes again, she viciously interrogated every single Ravenclaw until culprits were found. She then dragged them to both Professor Flitwick and Professor Ayame to fix it. Between both professors, not only was a full inquiry regarding bullying in the Ravenclaw house in effect, but the culprits were serving detention with Flinch scrubbing floors for two whole months and had to replace everything they had taken from Luna. Hana came back and vowed to the entire house that the next bully she found, she would do everything in her power to ensure that the student was expelled.

Hana Kurokawa was a terrifying force of nature, she was a storm, leaving change and destruction in her wake. Every single Ravenclaw was transfixed her by the second week of term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana is a Storm Flame User in We Weren't Born to Follow and she plays the 'only sane person' in the group of friends (which leaves her with little patience for stupidity.) Shoichi and Spanner sometimes cross into mad scientists territory sometimes. (Ayame helps foster it.) 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	25. Translation Error

**Translation Error**

"Is that book worth translating?"

Mukuro raised his eyebrow at Blaise's question. "Hm?"

Blaise gestured to the book that Mukuro had been reading. "That book. The runes are interesting. If I'm not mistaken, it translates Death, Hell and War? Or perhaps more accurately Death, the Hell of War? It does sound interesting but translating ancient runes can be tedious."

"You see ancient runes?" Mukuro asked, holding the book up.

Blaise gave him a curious look. "Yes."

"Interesting," Mukuro said. He called out across the room. "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna wandered over, Kyoko drifting behind him. Mukuro held the book out to Tsuna. "What language is the book written in?" Mukuro asked.

"Japanese," Tsuna answered. His head tilted to the side. "Why?"

"But it's in ancient runes," Blaise interjected, alarmed.

"No, I see Japanese too," Kyoko said.

"Interesting," Mukuro said. Who else to test it on? He strolled out of the common room, ignoring the shared look between Kyoko and Tsuna who quickly followed after him with a confused Blaise.

Just inside of the Great Hall, Mukuro spotted his target. "Potter!" Mukuro swiftly called out. He mentally chuckled at the way the Golden Trio tensed at his voice.

Harry looked at him. "What do you want, Rokudo?" he asked, warily.

Mukuro held out his book. "What language do you see?" Mukuro asked.

"English," Harry answered.

"What?" Hermione said. "It's in ancient runes!"

"That's what I said," Blaise said, catching up with Mukuro. He pointed to Kyoko and Tsuna. "But these two see Japanese!"

"Maybe there's a translation spell attached to the book?" Hermione said thoughtfully, reaching for the book. "Doesn't explain why only it works for some people. Ron what do you see?"

"Runes," Ron said. "You can rule out having to know ancient runes in order to see the runes since I don't take Ancient Runes."

"What do you see, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall interrupted. By her side was Professor Snape. Both were looking equally crossed, most likely expecting that they were breaking up a fight.

"What language do you see, Professors?" Mukuro asked, holding the book out. He was curious, but if the pattern held true…

"Ancient Runes," Professor Snape said with a drawl. "What is the meaning of this Rokudo?"

"So, majority of the people here see Ancient Runes," Hermione said. "Harry sees English and three people see Japanese-"

"I see Italian," Mukuro interrupted. Everyone stared at him.

"Italian is an option?" Blaise said, slightly offended. "Why can't I see Italian? Why do you see Italian?"

"That's not really surprising," Kyoko said. "Italian is Mukuro's native tongue."

"It is?" Professor McGonagall asked, surprised. "I would have thought it was Japanese."

Mukuro had made no motion to correct people's misunderstanding that was he was born and raised in Japan. Most people just looked at the similarity between him and Chrome and assumed them to be related. He was more than comfortable with that idea.

Perfect timing, Ayame had just walked into the Great Hall. "Ayame," Mukuro called out. "What language is this book in?" He held the book.

Ayame squinted at the book. "What language do I see or what language is the book written in?"

That was why Mukuro had the level of respect for her that he did. She easily understood all of his hidden questions. "Both," he said.

"I see Japanese," Ayame said. "It's written in Ancient Runes though."

Exactly as he thought. So, that would mean only one explanation.

"Ah," Tsuna said in understanding, coming to same conclusion as Mukuro.

"But how?" Blaise asked.

"Potter has Sight," Mukuro said, ignoring Blaise question.

"What?" Harry said, eyes widening.

"Of course," Ayame said.

"Would you like to explain it to the class?" Professor Snape said with a touch of annoyance.

Ayame shot him an irritated glare. "Sight is the ability to interact with different planes in existence. The strength and ability varies between people. Some people are born with it, passed down from parent to child, others learn, some awaken it by accident. Ancient Runes is one of the few languages that still retains its spiritual imprint. Most languages lost the ability as more and more people lost belief. One of the abilities of Sight is the translation of languages, usually into your native tongue."

Ayame gestured to Mukuro's book. "The book is written Ancient Runes. All of my kids have Sight, so they most likely see it in their native tongue. Japanese for Kyoko and Tsuna. Italian for Mukuro. I already confirmed that Mr. Potter has Sight as well. So, it's no surprise that he can see English."

"Are we going to learn Sight?" Blaise asked. "Because that sounds like a really useful skill."

"I wasn't planning to teach it, no," Ayame said. "It's not something that can be taught to every student in Hogwarts in the timeframe we have, requiring a bit more one on one focus if anything else. It's possible to pick it up as a result from the lessons, but it's not something I'm going out of my way to actually teach."

"It's more of a bother than anything," Mukuro said dryly. Hogwarts was a nightmare to look at with Sight. The stronger one's Sight was the more it was a curse than a blessing. The rest of the group was fortunate that their Sight wasn't strong enough.

He gave the book a curious glance over as he tuned out the rest of Ayame's explanation. As always, what Ayame didn't say was as equally important as what she said. She had said Sight had the ability to translate languages, leaving out the words 'with spiritual imprint'. Knowing her, that meant with the right training you could use Sight to translate other languages that lacked spiritual imprint, such as translating Japanese into Italian. It was most likely automatic with those that had spiritual imprints while others required some effort.

Interesting.

Now, how could he apply that to Japanese?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 20 of We Weren't Born to Follow for more information on Sight. See Chapter 28 of WWBTF, Friendly Inquiry, for Mukuro's issues with reading Japanese.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	26. Computer Printing

**Computer Printing**

"Mr. Gokudera, you will stay after class," Snape said.

Unflinching Hayato looked at him and nodded. He finished cleaning up and as the rest of his classmates rushed out of the door, Hayato stayed. Chrome, Hana, Shoichi and Spanner were probably lingering outside of the door, waiting for him.

"Can you tell me why your homework looks like this Mr. Gokudera?" Snape asked. He held up the potion essay that Hayato had handed in on 8.5 x 11 paper, letters neatly typed and printed.

'Jerk,' Hayato thought. The others had handed in homework just like that, yet Snape was targeting him. Well better him than the others anyways. "It's the equivalent of 15" report if you measure it," Hayato said. "You shouldn't have any problems with reading it."

"This is not parchment," Snape said.

"No, it's not. There's nothing in the handbook that says it has to be written on parchment," Hayato said.

"And all you exchange students plan on submitting your homework like this for the rest of year?" Snape asked.

Hayato nodded.

"Including to Professor Umbridge's?"

"Again, there isn't anything against the rules for it," Hayato said.

"And whose idea, was it?" Snape asked.

"The baseball- Takeshi," Hayato said. Sometimes even the baseball idiot had good ideas. Plus, pissing off the toad in such a passive way was bound to be entertaining.

Judging by the look on Snape's face, he thought the same. The Potion Master wasn't such a bad guy after all. Then again, no one in this school like the toad.

"That is all Mr. Gokudera," Snape said, dismissing him.

Hayato gave a nod of acknowledgement and left. Onto the next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a rulebreaker Gokudera. (Or... well it isn't like it's against the rules, lol)
> 
> And with that, I'm out of written chapters. Ahaha. Sorry we're now subjected to the whim of my muse, which means weekly updates have now stopped. We might have to wait until Book 1 of WWBtF is complete before the next swing... which means I highly recommend you reading it if you haven't because the next batch just might throw spoilers around like crazy. -ninja- I supposed we'll just have to wait and see. 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out!


	27. Ghosts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked HELLO! was wondering if in te wwbtf harry potter au, whether or not any of the khr kids got scared by the ghosts yet! cause i think if i saw nearly headless nick i'd cry

"This is the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin House ghost," Blaise explained. The silvered ghost floated clover to them.

Tsuna blinked. He turned to look at Mukuro. "Do all ghosts look like that? Silver and shimmery?"

"No, unless whatever killed them was brutal, you wouldn't be able to tell from normal humans," Mukuro said.

"Interesting. Most new children are frightened at the sight of me," the Baron said. "Have you seen ghosts before?"

"No, well," Kyoko said. "Mukuro has, but Tsuna and I haven't. Not ghosts like you at least."

"And my blood doesn't bother you?" the Baron asked.

"I've seen worse," Mukuro said.

-.-.-

"Boo!" Nearly Headless Nick shouted, popping his head out from under the scramble eggs.

Instantly a tonfa slammed onto his head, sending him rolling. Nick touched his forehead, paling even more for a ghost. "That hurt! How! It's impossible!"

Kyoya stood, tonfa gleaming. "I will bite you to death for disturbing my breakfast."

Everyone in the hall stared at him and then mentally freakout because  _Hibari Kyoya_  could hurt ghosts.

-.-.-

"Ayame," Dumbledore asked. "Is there a reason why the ghosts inform me they refuse to be anywhere near you?"

"Maybe because they figured out I can exorcise them?" Ayame said dryly. It was a pretty flashy display on her part when she had gotten rid of Binns.

"Is that why Peeves fled in the other direction, screaming?" Minerva asked.

Ayame shrugged. "I supposed."

-.-.-

"The executioner did a poor job, you see. That's why I am Nearly Headless," Nick explained to Takeshi. Sweet boy. Not like his other friend. Takeshi took the time to listen to his story.

"Ah, so do you want to be headless?" Takeshi asked.

"Of course!" Nick said.

There was a swift flash of silver and suddenly Nick found his head separate from his body. "Wha-what?!"

Takeshi smiled. "There you go! I gotta go. Enjoy your day!"

Nick stared at him, baffled and very, very, very frighten. Oh god. It wasn't just demonic boy. Takeshi could touch him too and  _somehow beheaded him_! It might be a good time to just… go into hiding for the rest of the school year. Or until those transfer students leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 24 of wwbtf establishes that 1st Gen is actually a special case. Wizarding Ghosts are special cases too, so the only people who can see normal regular ghosts are Mukuro and Ayame. (So far at least)
> 
> Sight is what allows Kyoya and Takeshi to actually touch Nick.
> 
> Happy Holidays
> 
> Please leave a review!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a series of drabbles, in no particular order with no particular plot. FYI this is 5th year.
> 
> You'll be getting updates for this series every Tuesday and Saturday until I run out of updates.
> 
> Please leave a comment on your way out!


End file.
